


What A Queen Needs

by Nary



Category: Books of the Raksura - Martha Wells
Genre: Biting, F/M, Femdom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pregnant Sex, Rough Sex, Shapeshifting, Treat, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-07-08
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:59:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Moon was much less ignorant than he had been about Raksura customs and society, but there were still some matters that surprised him.  One, as it turned out, was how assertive queens got when they were carrying a clutch.  How much <i>more</i> assertive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What A Queen Needs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lastwingedthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastwingedthing/gifts).



Moon was much less ignorant than he had been about Raksura customs and society, but there were still some matters that surprised him. One, as it turned out, was how assertive queens got when they were carrying a clutch. How much _more_ assertive. 

Somehow none of the conversations or stories or subtly dropped hints had prepared him for Jade coming up to him while he was in the middle of an admittedly rather dull conversation with Ember about what jewelry he ought to wear to dinner, tossing him over her shoulder, and carrying him off to her bower. He was pretty sure he heard Ember chuckling, and thought to himself that at least the younger consort might have waited until he was out of earshot to laugh.

"I would have gone with you," he grumbled as Jade tossed him into a pile of pillows and climbed on top of him. He was already getting hard, and the gentle rasp of her scales against his thighs only made him more aroused.

"Not quickly enough," she said with a smile, her claws digging into his shoulders and making him shiver. "I needed you right now."

Moon gazed up at his strong, beautiful queen, her legs spread and mane of spines quivering with desire, and felt the power of her control wash over him. He was perfectly willing to give her what she wanted even without that display of dominance, and it wasn't so overwhelming that he couldn't have stopped things if he'd needed to, but somehow it added a delicious edge to what he knew was going to come next. He trusted Jade to take care of him and that hard-earned trust was what allowed him to relax and submit to her. 

"I'm yours," he told her, and then she was on him, shoving herself down onto his cock with a desperate, urgent force that made both of them gasp. Jade rode him hard, and Moon did his best to keep up with her, slamming his hips up to meet hers with each stroke. She grasped his wrists, pinning him down, and leaned across him to bite his shoulder, teeth and claws sharp against his more fragile skin. All the while she kept on impaling herself on him, as though she wanted him even deeper inside her than he could possibly go. 

Before long he felt her shudder violently, and would have followed her into that blissful release if she hadn't hissed, "More." Moon knew that he needed to hold on longer if he was going to give Jade what she wanted, and bit his lip so that the jolt of pain would pull him back from the edge for a few more moments. 

When her trembling finally slowed, Jade settled back on her haunches, looking down at him with a slightly less predatory gaze. "Good," she told him, stroking his cheek tenderly. Moon twisted his neck towards her touch, nipping gently at her palm, and she smiled. "My lovely consort." The possessive tinge to the word 'my' sent a thrill through Moon, who had never thought that he'd belong anywhere, with anyone, and still occasionally doubted his place here. He was Jade's consort and he thought he would never get enough of hearing it from her.

She slid off him, onto her back, the ache of her absence giving Moon a momentary twinge until he was able to rearrange their respective positions and get on top of her. He didn't waste any time burying himself back inside her, sliding in almost effortlessly. "Like this?" he asked, and Jade gave him her answer by grasping him with her legs and snaking her tail around his thigh to pull him even closer.

Moon held himself up with his arms, not wanting to put all his weight on her belly, which was beginning to swell with their clutch. It had taken them so long to conceive that sometimes he still didn't quite believe it was happening, but the signs were increasingly plain to see. Her seemingly insatiable demand for sex was another one of those signs - Jade had warned him it might happen early on in her pregnancy, but he hadn't quite believed it until she'd started waking him up two or three times a night, not to mention once in the morning before they got up, and now apparently dragging him off mid-afternoon too. Not that he was complaining... but if this went on for the whole time she was pregnant, he wasn't sure he'd survive to make a second clutch.

"Harder," Jade demanded, the hooked claws of her heels spurring him to a quicker pace once again. Moon growled and gave her what she wanted, slamming into her. It was getting more difficult for him to hold himself back, though, and he knew it wouldn't be much longer now. Her eyes were wide, unfocused, and she groaned with each rough thrust, twisting and writhing underneath him. "Shift for me," she gasped.

Moon was a little surprised by her request, but shifted to his winged form in mid-stroke, and quickly figured out why she'd asked for it - he was considerably stronger and tougher this way. Jade's claws couldn't dig into his scales as deeply as they could his skin... maybe she had been worried about hurting him. There were other advantages too, he found, as he was able to pound into her even harder than before. Jade snarled, but not in anger, and she gave another sharp bite to his neck, which fortunately was now well-protected. It still made him gasp, though, and the need he'd been holding back uncoiled and flooded through his entire body. He could feel Jade's second release too, as she wrung him tightly, clinging to him. 

Finally they both collapsed onto the furs and cushions that they'd strewn around in their efforts. Moon shifted back to his groundling form, and Jade held him close, stroking his hair with her claws. "Was that what you needed?" he asked with a satisfied smile.

"Moon, you're always just what I need."

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr at [naryrising](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/naryrising) if you want to ask questions, make requests, or chat!


End file.
